User talk:Jabronis
If you are a new user here and you want to talk to me, please leave it to me at User:Jabronis/Unprotectedtalk. ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:326968 117866881657487 100003025287716 107307 818178900 o.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 03:12, December 14, 2011 Do not add/spam unrelated categories on pastas. ClericofMadness 04:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 04:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Do not use Marked for Review for getting feedback on your pastas. Marked for Review is a category for pages that either need to be admin-reviewed or to be seriously edited. Stop doing it. ClericofMadness 22:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC) i dont write horrible troll pasta i dint write stupid things like I was a woring on haters gonna het.inc or something like that why did you aded horrible troll pasta to my pasta i know its not that good but im trying i just wanted to say you im a not a troll pasta writer... ''BLOG PAGES ARE NOT ARTICLES. ''ClericofMadness 06:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you come back onto chat for a sec. I got something i would like to say to you. Its important. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 07:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) If you smmmeellllllllll what the rock is cooking! Below is a gallery depicting myriad examples of this frightening phenomena, but when submitting, remember: *Nightmare Fuel was NOT meant to be scary in the first place. ClericofMadness 04:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I just want to say. Sorry. Listen i just got a little mad that the icon killed my favorite games and well i overreacted. Lets just agree we both have things we like and hate. I wasnt dissing your opinions or anything. Sorry if i insaulted you. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 05:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "THIS IS A TRUE STORY" usually makes me very skeptical. But I shall take your word for it. Weirdowithcoffee 19:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Hey man, thanks a lot for the photo you added to "I can see it"! Aww Mann I saw your name "Jabronis" and I thought you were from Jersey.:(((((((Soulsfury56 20:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Adding Categories My First Krabby Patty Not a Lost Episode pasta. Next time, read the pasta before adding categories, please. MoMo6 16:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Proposal I accept any challenge you are willing to offer. Leave me a message or send a request so we may do battle online. TheDeceptionist. 02:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Really Did it really take that long to respond? Yeah I meant xbox, but I already saw your gt so maybe. Besides you were the one who challenged me first. TheDeceptionist 10:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Online Well I do play MW2 and Battlefield 3. I'll add your gt, and we can hook up then. P.S. My gt is RedEye Veteran TheDeceptionist 12:09, February 9, 2012 Random... Your avatar makes me horny as hell. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 19:57, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Indeed ye are, fellow Chatbukai of the wiki. Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 07:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I found a picture of you: http://company.papajohns.com/images/img_our_pizza_qt.jpg Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 07:18, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can i get your opinion on my first Troll pasta? If you can gimmie some feedback i can and will improve on the next one! The link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Restart Singed, Jeffiscool666 04:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh thankyou thankyou very much for saying I'm creepyLaylieth 04:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Why do you consider it as Mental Illness? One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 03:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC) That's better, though I prefer Beings. It's hard to explain. To me, the Shadow People or whatever don't seem all that monster-ish, but the Administrator certainly does. Sorta like that the Shadow People are bizarre creatures that don't fit the bill as your typical monster. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 03:43, March 3, 2012 (UTC) HEY YOU!!!! You live in Florida.. Thats where I live.. Deliciouso!! 17:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Don't say I ruined your profile! Chicar 01:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I RUINED YOUR PROFILE !!! HOW ? I'M SO SORRY!!! STUPIDITY...CAN'T...TAKE IT... http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Weirdowithcoffee/Addressing_this_once_and_for_all 01:42, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Chicar 01:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ooooooooooooh, i get it. I'm such a noob. Calm your shit childens... There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 02:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Leave my talk page, assholes. Jabronis 04:30, March 12, 2012 (UTC) How? How did I ruin your profile? BEN DROWNED YOURTURN 00:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta I would also like to ask the same question. How in the flying ponies of equestria did I ruin your profile? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 06:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews i saw YOU and was all like "oh really" Oh man Hey Jabronis, I just thought I'd notify you that I... sort of... completely rewrote one of your pastas, entitled Google Maps 3D. I didn't know it was yours. I just thought that it could have been more informative and correct is all. If you want to revert my edit do so, but read what I've done first. Thanks. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 20:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) The Symbol You added Ritual to it, though I'm not seeing how it's a ritual story. Care to explain? We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 00:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) 1. OK cool. You've got to stop adding pics to page 31. It can't go over 50 pics. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 02:54, June 25, 2012 (UTC) My bad. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 02:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Image deletion An image you recently uploaded has been deleted because it was a .jpg/.JPEG image. We only accept .PNG images. Please remember this in the future. LOLSKELETONS 02:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC) We had a new rule set up to try to prevent any new JPG/JPEG images from being uploaded (as they are an inferior format), but now that it is clear that it is nearly impossible to stop JPG/JPEG images from being uploaded, we have recently repealed the rule. What can I say? You win some, you lose some. :/ LOLSKELETONS 02:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Btw, why is your talk page protected? LOLSKELETONS 02:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I miss you. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 20:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I have something to add to the Google Maps 3D pasta you made, may I have permission? Thanks Mistfire333 (talk) 03:39, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Google Maps 3D I saw a very creepy thing on google maps could i update it? SkInShReDdEr19 (talk) 01:16, June 19, 2013 (UTC)